MarioWiki:Requests for adminship
MarioWiki:Requests for adminship is the page for discussing requests for adminship. Instructions are below. Please don't use talkbubbles on this page as we need to number the votes. New Requests To create a new RfA nomination, please copy this code and paste it under Current Requests below: You need to replace the username parameter with the username of the candidate, and the end date parameter with the ending date of voting, which is one week from when the candidate accepts the nomination. Please read the Criteria for Administratorship before nominating a user or yourself for Adminship to make sure the user meets the criteria for becoming an Administrator. A list of administrators can be found here. Current Requests Wattz2000 (administrator/bureaucrat) :ends May 20, 2013 Hello, MarioWiki. : ) It's me, that guy who did stuff and now doesn't. : P Well, I aim to make that "doesn't," a "didn't." In other words, want back in the game so-to-speak. I feel that my leaving was kinda a bad move, this place needs an admin, and per RR's recent messages, he's leaving. : / SO, to start off this official RfA for his replacement, I would like to make a formal apology to the editors of the wiki for leaving. From the time I left, I was in an emotional rut in which I was kicked out of a group of friends, lost some personal acquaintances, was swamped with schoolwork, and lost my father on the first. : / With all of that, I simply could not edit, however, they say the best thing to do when you lose someone is to keep busy. I am very sorry for leaving the wiki the way I did, just too much sentimental value to this place to ever let it go. So, I have been trying to reengage myself in a wiki-reform. : P It's not that I want the rights, it's that I simply want to make sure the wiki gets a suitable replacement for its head bureaucrat. And now to show what I've done to deserve a position: * MarioWiki is the wiki I have the most edits on, being 16,347. * I have been editing Wikia since January of 2011, and have since made great friends even on this very wiki. * I have helped extensively in adding in articles when I first began. * I did a great deal of work re-categorizing articles, as well as licensing a very large sum of our images. * In this year, I worked on a large amount of our stub articles trying to get us to our spotlight, and sadly, I was one of the maybe 2 or 3 doing so at that time. * I am experienced in the ways of the wiki : P (I do not use RTE, I use Monobook, I run a bot active on other wikis, I have been an admin on nearly a dozen other wikis, and I know how to css stuff : P) * I have helped push forums and other aspects of the wiki's advertising and global image. * I was a trusted administrator here at MarioWiki for about 17 1/2 months, and in a good amount of that time, was a bureaucrat. * During my time of administrator, I cleaned the wiki up with deletions, licensing, categorizing, and some minor rewordings here and there at least once every week or other week from the last time I did it. * I know many of the users here and have befriended some of them from time to time, and I do try to gain some good relations with them.. Though RR will be leaving soon, it's sad to say we'll lose one of our best. You're gonna be missed, man. Now, I may not be the best with words, but I will say that I'm qualified and that I should at least be an applicant for RR's replacement. Like I said, you will be missed, RR. It's tough to not edit around here anymore, and life's boring. : P So, I thought "what the hell," it might be time I came back, and I'm hopefully going to get better soon and with that edit soon. Thank you for your time, MarioWiki. The Puzzle '' 10:59, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Support Obviously yes. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(GCWaves YouTube channel) 20:05, May 13, 2013 (UTC) You did the job before, you can do the job now. DangerousDangerously 01:08, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Oppose Neutral Comments DangerousDangerously (administrator/bureaucrat) :Ends May 20, 2013 :''DangerousDangerously · Talk · / · / '' I started officially started editing MarioWiki on [http://mario.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/J%C3%A4zzi?dir=prev&target=J%C3%A4zzi '''August 28, 2010] where I was a "red link remover". In short, I was a stupid noob and thought that red links were bad and gave the wiki a bad look. I served a [http://mario.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/block?page=User%3AJ%C3%A4zzi one month block] for harassment, but I'm not sure what I had done. I came back on December 23, 2010, where I sent a message to Count Caterpie [http://mario.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Count_Caterpie?diff=prev&oldid=35067 apologizing for my actions]. I have had altercations with a few users in the past. I was an immature, self-absorbed, fourteen year old brat. I definitely am far better than I was when I first started editing Wikia as a whole. '''I have bad mouthed this wiki ''and others that I edit The reason I have done that is because occasionally I get very frustrated when I work hard on something and it results in it getting messed up or something that I wasn't expecting to happen happens. Honestly, it's pretty frustrating. I was a previous administrator here. When Count Caterpie had first started leaving, he left me with administrator rights. At the time when I decided to remove my rights, it was October 16, 2011. I had removed the rights because while I had the rights I was always being asked to delete this and protect that and block whoever. Another reason I removed my rights is because I was a stupid teenager. Long story short I was in a relationship with a guy who was not a fan of my use of the internet. I was also spending a lot more time hanging out with said before and being a stupid teenager. I still get some rough times, but I've come a long way from where I was before. With RR leaving, it would be beneficial to the wiki to have an admin in place when he leaves. And since one admin may not always be on, it helps to have more than one. I'm requesting bureaucrat rights as well because I don't believe in the whole "head admin" thing, but I do believe that more than one admin is needed at times. Regards, DangerousDangerously Support Oppose Neutral Comments